Last Words
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: With his health Rapidly declining at age 89, Rivera decides to share his thoughts to the Fillies and Colts of Ponyville, his last final words on both them, and The Mane 6. Rivera speaking on behalf of the Fillies, and Colts of Ponyville, about their Youth and to enjoy It, while they still can.


Rivera stares hopelessly into the ceiling of the Ponyville Library, his years of being 89, seem to be getting the better of him. He has been also having a hard time getting over the death of Israel, 12 years back, and copping with Godzilla has been even more difficult to negotiate.

Like Rivera, Godzilla also took Israel's death bad as well. He was now 91 years old in monster years, and has been suffering from a serious decline of health since the fall of the 2030's.

Twilight Sparkle than opened the door to the library, snapping Rivera out of his thoughts where she had grown into a beautiful mare now the height of Princess Celestia, Spike had become a teenager, and he was just losing his age.

These 2 still had many of years left in them, which made Rivera smile, knowing that his end will be coming soon enough with his decline health of Monstrous Syndrome.

A deadly disease for Kauji's, Even as a Dark Green Pegasus In Equestria, Rivera's health and inner organs still contain the same G-Cells as back in the human universe, which started to grow out of control due to him fighting so much back in 2033, and 2036.

"Hello Rivera, how are you feeling" Twilight asked warmly coming into the room checking up on him with Spike walking along side.

"I think I'm gettin better," Rivera replied trying to sound healthy only to be followed by several coughs. Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Rivera why do you do this to yourself?" She demanded pushing him gently back down onto her bed.

"I-I don't know Sparkle." Rivera answered trying to think of the right words to answer her question.

"I guess I'm just getting too old." he answered hopping to change the subject of the question. Twilight Sighed and used her magic to pull out a vile of medicine from her saddle bag.

"Rivera you know how much i hate it when you try to change the subject." she said softly placing a hoof on his head feeling it for a second, before using her magic to move the vile close to his mouth.

"Open." She ordered as Rivera, groaned on how much he hated the taste, of Ingra berries. "Come on Rivera, don't make me do it?" She threatened as a spoon levitated from out of no where in front of his face.

"Your nuts Sparkle Girl, I'm no child!" Rivera snapped hating the fact, that she was about to feed him like an infant. Spike just chuckled a bit, without anyone noticing.

"Than open up, and take it like an adult," Twilight ordered, as the cork in the vile popped out, revealing a large gargling sound from with in, causing Rivera's ears to drop, and his face to look even more sick than when he was the first time.

knowing that there was no other way to escape the Ingra Berries, Rivera, just opened his mouth, as the dark red liquid poured down his throat.

The taste of the berries, made Rivera, wanna puke, but he had to struggle to fight it.

"Come on Rivera, your almost finished with it." Spike cheered while sitting on the far side of the bed. Rivera mumbled something to his head, knowing that he will not be able to hear it while he is gargling the medicine down ."I'm trying Spike..."

Finally the last of the liquid was poured up, and Rivera found himself even more sicker than when she first came in, as a matter fact he felt so sick, that he had trouble swallowing the last load in his jaws. His wings flipped up and down hitting the floor several times as he struggles to swallow the last load, but to him there was no avail.

Twilight giggled, and softly grabbed, his mouth and placed his head back, causing him to swallow the last load. "What am I going to do without you Rivera." She giggled as he sat down on the bed next to him, with spike chuckling from behind.

Spike crawled close To Rivera's ears, that were still down, and whispered words into it. "Hey Rivera, My mom likes you..." Before Rivera, could react his words, Spike was levitated by an annoyed Twilight and placed back onto his spot with his arms crossed.

"Spike behave!" she ordered only to get an annoyed groan from him. "Rivera you have to learn to try and take better care of yourself," she said placing on hoof on his shoulder. "Your 89, your not young anymore. Hell for that matter you weren't even young when you first came to Equestria in 2036."

Twilight's words made Rivera felt small, but she was right. When Rivera first arrived in Equestria, with Israel, Mandy, And Godzilla in 2036, he 2as already entering his 80's.

"Thanks for the tip Sparkle Girl, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be around. My time could pop up at any second." Rivera stated, only to get a glare from Twilight. "Don't ever talk like that in front of me. You're going to be fine, I have been taking care of you since Princess Celestia, and Luna passed away. Unlike certain other Mares I know" Twilight stated referring to Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Spike than budded into the conversation without warning stating his opinion. "You known Twi, I find it hard to believe that Rivera, Godzilla, and Israel were all older, than the Princess's what makes even more surprise is how they are lasting this long after fighting so much for the past 2 century's."

"I don't know Spike," Twilight answered, placing a hoof on her head while shaking it back and fourth, "All I know is Rivera isn't going to die ,s as long as I'm around."

"Cheers..." Rivera joked causing both to laugh, "Oh ho Rivera, you've always had a great sense of humor." Spike said jumping from the bed and standing next to it.

"Yes, No Maybe So..." Rivera answered causing Twilight to Giggle again. "I rest my case." Spike revealed proving his point before leaving the room.

"Don't mind him, Rivera. Spike has changed alot ever since he became a teenager." Twilight said scooting next to him, without him noticing. "I can see that." Rivera said while standing up on all fours.

At first Twilight gasped worrying that he Spike's words might have reached his mind, but was relived by his words. "I'm goin out for a bit, I've ben cooped up in this library, for months now. I think It's time I see the outside now" Rivera said as he turned to Twilight who was looking very worried.

"What?" Rivera demanded looking more confused, than when Spike whispered the words that she liked him in his ear about 20 minutes ago.

Twilight shook her head snapping herself out of her worried mode, as quick as possible. "Nothing, just come back at-" "Four o clock sharp, I know already." Rivera stated cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"That's my Pegasus..." She said silently, not knowing that Rivera heard. "What?" Twilight's eyes exploded In Panic. "Nothing Nothing! You better go out and see the sky..." She said laughing historically with her cheeks Pink. Rivera just shrugged and disappeared out the door.

Twilight just sat on her bed, and sighed. "Damn It." She said softly to herself.

Rivera was walking through the Streets of Ponyville, It had changed throughout the Years, with more buildings now surrounding the dusty pavement, along with new and Improved fountains in the town center.

Rivera whistled in amazement. "These Ponies sure no how to create giant houses." He said to himself as he entered the Park center where he sat down and watch the sparkling water ripple. On the other side he saw a group of fillies playing with a group of Colts.

This sparked Rivera's amazement as he watched what the children were doing. He saw one Filly tackle one of the Colt's while laughing together. He than turned to see another group of Fillies playing tag with another group of Colts on the left side.

A ball however struck his head while he was looking to the other side, of the river not making him aware of the rest of his surroundings which made him Vulnerable to a hit from both his left or right.

Rivera turned rubbing his head with a Hoof. "Sorry sir," a filly said, "It's fine" Rivera said with a smile "I've been there were things worst than a ball that struck my head." He stated lifting the ball with his wing and catapulting it back to the filly, where she caught it. "Thank you." She said running back to her friends who were waiting for her, but she stopped and looked back at Rivera who was looking back at the other side of the river.

In one soft move the filly approached Rivera again, and asked, "Excuse me, but It's a beautiful Day, why are you sitting here by your self." Rivera answered without looking, "Well I'm just looking at the fact on how lucky you kids are, to be young healthy and strong." After this part of his answer Rivera, turned downwards to look at the filly.

She looked confused. "What I'm tryin to say here, is that I can't do what it is that you kids can, I'm too old. That's why I'm sitting here, and watchin." After answering her question Rivera looked back across the river.

The Filly, than got closer to Rivera, and sat to hear more. "Ya know, some times I wish, that I can go back at last 40 Years in my Youth." without hesitation, Rivera turned back down to the filly below. "Too bad that will never happen." The filly watched as his smile turned into a frown.

"I may not know you sir, but you look familiar, My mom said she might have seen you before when she was a filly." Rivera's near frown soon changed into confusion. "Your mother, who's your mother?" His question was answered when a hoof tapped the filly's back.

"Is my daughter bothering you sir?" Rivera looked up seeing a Yellow Earth pony, with a red mane, with a pink bow attached to it, and no cutie mark.

Rivera's eyes widened, "Applebloom? Is that you?" She had become a young Mare, possibly the same height Twilight was when she was a young Mare.

Applebloom's eyes widened themselves, when she saw the Pegasus. "R-R-Rivera," She asked, not believing it.

Without saying word, Rivera just smiled, Applebloom recognizing the dark green Pegasus smiled herself, and hugged him. "Oh Celestia, I thought I'd never see you again. I haven't seen you ever since I was a filly." Rivera chuckled a bit before answering. "Yea I can see, that, I'm supposing you can thank your sister for that." "Don't remind me." Applebloom groaned remembering the past.

"Mom you know him," Asked the filly bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yeah, Karis, I've known him since I was a filly myself. His name is Rivera." She answered as she stopped Karis and pulled her closer to her.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe what I'm seein here. Ever since I first saw you, you were just a Filly, and now I'm lookin at you now, and you've become a mother. Now isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Praised Rivera causing AppleBloom to blush a bit.

"Awww Rivera you haven't change a bit since I've seen you. Well I have to go my Sister's waiting." Hearing that caught Rivera's surprise. "You still live with AppleJack?" AppleBloom, just nodded unhappily, and walked a way with Karis, who waved good bye, before following her mother.

The thought of hearing Applebloom, as a Young Mare, still being with her Older sister felt as if it had stabbed his soul, but everyone knows has over protective older siblings are, mother, or father.

He watched as AppleBloom disappeared at the top of The hill, and sat back down gazing at the sky. Celestia's sun was starting to set, and the sounds of Fillie's all over the Park started to fade away into the distance.

"These Ponies are lucky, they have a great chance at such a young age, while Im sitting around here like a Kauji' on a log, Well I may not be livin but I am sure as hell ain't dying." Rivera told himself as he scanned the rest of the park as it emptied out.

Rivera's thoughts about him being old, caused him to draw deeper, and deeper into depression, and the more he fought it, the more he drove himself into the heart of the depression.

The sky eventually became dark, and the sounds of the Park including those of Ponyville fell silent. Rivera was the only one outside.

He sighed, as the clock struck 9:00, "Well under Twilight's orders as much as I hate to do it, I might as well return to the library otherwise I'm going to be hearing that Alicorn until the sun comes up."

Without any hesitation Rivera, began to slowly make his way back to Twilight's Library, but was pounced on by a cyan Mare who might have been waiting for him to show up in the town square.

"Rivera, I haven't seen you in years." The Cyan Pegasus said with a large smile on her face. "Rainbow Dash must you always pounce, can't you just shake hoofs instead of Pouncing?" Rivera demanded while laying flat on his stomach with Rainbow Dash's Hoof's on his wings.

"Well I maybe a full Mare now, but I still like pouncing ya, old Balls" Rainbow teased tapping his head multiple times, before gettin off.

Rivera got up and had to reset his back, "Ahhh!" He cried ash his back snapped into place. "You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked in a worried voice. "Yea, Nice to see ya Too Dashie, well see tomorrow." Rivera stated about to continue walkin only to be blocked by Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Rivera, don't be like that." She said as Rivera's face turned into confusion. "I haven't seen you in over 15 years." She finished off as she sat down. "That's true." Rivera admitted, as Rainbow Dash looked at him with a frown. "Fine I guess I can stay a bit." Rivera said, causing Rainbow's saddened look to transform into a much happier look.

"So Dashie, have you joined the Wonderbolts yet?" Rivera asked starting off. "Yea, I'm pretty much Princess of the Skies. I mean I am the fastest Pegasi in Equestria." She said in a flirty way.

"Who doesn't know that," Rivera, laughed, only to get a little soft nudge from Dashie. "Oh ha, so how have you been, Twilight hasn't been doing anything to you has she?" Dashie asked looking as if she is expecting a no answer from him.

"Well she has been a little over protective, lately. I wasn't allowed to leave the library ever since I turned 89." Rivera admitted, only to get a hoof from Rainbow dash around his neck.

"Rivera, you need to learn to stand up to that stupid study bird. You are 20x's older than any of us, you can't let a kid like her push you around like that." Rivera was looking surprise on the way Dashie was talking about her friend like that.

"I mean It;s not right, and It's embarrassing." Rainbow Dash finished off, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Rivera was about to speak but automatically cut off by Rainbow Dash/ "I bet the whole reason you couldn't stick around to talk to me, was because of her right?" She asked, with a little glare.

Rivera nodded, and was pulled softly against the side of Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "You listen to me Mr. Twilight has no right to treat you like a child. You're 89 years old you can take care of yourself. Don't be like Godzilla, he's pretty much a puppet to Rarity, dose what ever she says without questions asked." Just hearing those words made Rivera's jaw drop.

"I know." Rainbow Dash agreed patting his back. "Trust me you don't wanna be like him, alright." "Well hell no I don't" Rivera said agreeing to Dashie's words instantly, as she smiled.

"That's the pegasus, I know and love." She said whacking his back with her wing. "So what were you doing here in the town park anyway?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well I was watching a group of fillies and Colts, playing around in the region." Rivera started off while looking up into the stars above.

Rainbow Dash laid on her belly and held her head up with her hoofs eager to hear more, as Rivera continued. "I have to say lookin at the way the children it makes my should fill with intense happiness for everyone of them, and do you know why?" Rivera asked turning to Dashie who was enjoying every word he was saying with a smile.

"Why?" She asked with her cheeks glowing pink. "Because they are young, they are healty, and they are going to have a tremendous future in there lives. They deserve it alot, some who complain that being too young is stupid need to wake up, for when they get old they will really start praying for there Youth again. Now those kids I feel bad for." Rivera said pointing a hoof at Dashie's face.

After taking a deep breath she said in her honest opinion "Some kids don't really care about there Youth, I know I didn't when I was a Filly, I was always fighting, and challenging myself with the other Stallions and Mares, It wasn't until I became a mare, that I finally woke up." Rivera nodded in agreement.

"You know, Rainbow Dash, I've decided." Rivera said determined smashing a hoof onto his other. "Decide what?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiosity. "To speak up to the ponies of Ponyville about there Youth and to enjoy it, so that way when they reach my age, they will remember what flawless times they had when they were young." Rivera answered with a smiling offering a hoof to Rainbow allowing her to get up back on all 4's.

"Wow that is very thoughtful Rivera." Rainbow Dash said looking as if she was in a love gaze, "Thank you Your Highness." Rivera said bowing, to the sky princess, causing her to blush while giggling, she softly moved him back up on all fours.

"Rivera you know you don't have to call me that." Rainbow remind playing around his nose. "It's better off this way Dashie, Well I have to go see ya later." Rivera said flying off back to the Ponyville Library.

"Bye Rivera." Rainbow Dash said watching him disappear into the skies, with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile in Twilight's Library, Twilight was panicking while pacing the floor over and over again, muttering to herself. "Hey hey, Twi you better stop pacing back in fourth you might make a giant hole in the floor." Spike said beginning to get dizzy from her Pacing.

"Oh Spike if he's not here in 2 minutes I'm going to notify Canterlot." Twilight said finally stopping to sit down a bit. "Come on Twi don't ya think you're over protective ness of the Kauji is going a little off." Spike asked in an honest opinion only to receive a glare from her, for he knew how she truly felt about him.

"Oh yea." Spike said flushing from embarrassment. All of a sudden the door opens. "Hey Twilight I have a great Ide-" Rivera is cut off by Twilight Sparkle. "Do you have any idea what time it is, I've been worried sick!" Twilight snapped poking a hoof several times into his side.

"Of course you have," Rivera started off, only to get a glare from Twilight. "Rivera your sick, you shouldn't be out there at all," she snapped losing the door with her magic, allowing Rivera to enter the deeper into the library.

"Any way, I was at the park looking at all of the Fillies and Colts playing with one another, It made me realize that them being young was the best thing that will ever happen to them, and that they should learn to enjoy while they can. So I've decided to speak out to Ponyville." Rivera said sitting down with a smile.

"Really that's awesome Rivera." Spike said with a smile, count me in. "I have to say that really nice of you Rivera," Twilight Sparkle said sitting next to him. "When are you going to do It?" She asked.

"Until I can come up with the right words to say." Rivera answered tapping her head a bit causing her to laugh while blushing.

Rivera laughed along as well. but started to cough rapidly which caused Twilight Sparkle to Panic. In one swift second, Rivera found himself unconscious on the floor.

Hours later Rivera woke up in Twilight's bed, the morning had risen, how long has he been out. He turned to see Twilight sleeping alongside him, on the other side of the bed, which caused him to slowly get out off of the bed to stare at the sleeping mare in shock.

He watched as she felt her forward hoofs around. Was she trying to feel him? In a point Rivera, grabbed a pillow and placed on the spot where he was sleeping, and watched as she grabbed it and cuddled it with a smile.

Rivera's eyes open wide open, when he was seeing this.

Without words or hesitation he softly crept to the desk, and started writing a speech in order to try and make his speech for the children of Ponyville to enjoy there Youth while they still can.

Spike softly opened the door, and caught Rivera out of bed. "Rivera you should be resting after that Stroke you had last night." He said approaching him. "I wish I could Spike, but..." Rivera stopped himself looking very down, than turned toward Twilight before looking back down to Spike.

"I can't. I-I don;t even known how much longer I'm gonna last." Rivera finished off causing Spike to gasp. "No I can't believe what I'm hearing." Spike said gripping his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm developing Monstrous Syndrome, There is no cure to that. You know it." Spike felt like his heart just stopped and ran off crying. "Spike!" Rivera called out, but he vanished behind the door.

Rivera sighed sadly knowing that he is probably taking his slow decline, very hard but there is nothing he can do to prevent it. His time was coming and there was no way around it.

At one point he heard the sound of a Mare wake up, his call for Spike must have woke up Twilight Sparkle. "Oh man" Rivera groaned to himself, as Twilight rose out of the bed and stretched out her hoofs like a normal human girl would do.

"Rivera what are you doing out of bed, you get back on here now Mr." She ordered, Rivera groaned realizing that he will never finish his idea to spread his hopes to the Youth if Twilight keeps on worrying about him.

"No.." Rivera stated, causing Twilight to gasp on him decling on what she had ordered him to do. "What?" she asked hopping that her ears were just playing tricks on her, but it turns out they were not.

"I said no Sparkle Girl, I will not go to bed, I'm in the brink of death right now, and I wanna die at least making the children of Ponyville Happy in being Young. Please don't change my subject." Rivera pleaded revealing a long paper of about 300 words that he had already written down.

Twilight just walked to him while saying, "No I will change the subject, your coming back to bed," she snapped bitting his left ear and yanking it. "Come ON!" She ordered again, trying to pull him off the chair, but Rivera remained still like a cinderblock.

"I'm not moving Twilight," Rivera snapped glaring, only to be levitated by her magic and placed back on his bed with his arms crossed. "You stay there, I have to head to Canterlot to attend a royal festival, for Princess of Sparkle." Twilight stated levitating a crown on her head.

"Bye." She said kissing him on the cheek before dashing down the stairs and out the door as fast as lighting. As soon as she was gone, Rivera quickly got back to work on his new speech.

The days passed, which later turned into Weeks. Finally on the 4th of June, the written piece was created, and Rivera was ready to do it. Knowing that Twilight Sparkle was not going to allow him to leave again, Rivera decided to sneak out, where he met up with Rainbow Dash, and entered the school where about 100's to 299 fillies and Colts were at.

Just the sight of them, made Rivera confident in giving his speech. His vision was starting to become a blur, realizing that he hasn't much time left before he passes on, and decides to say it.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen of the class of '045, Love Your Youth, If I could offer you only one tip for the future, Your Youth, would be it._

_The long term benefits of The Young have been proved by scientists From Earth, whereas the rest of my advice has no basis more reliable than my own meandering experience..._

_I will dispense this advice now. Enjoy the power and beauty of your youth; oh nevermind; you will not understand the power and beauty of your youth until they have faded._

* * *

While Speaking Rivera, than noticed Rarity, and Godzilla show up, along with AppleBloom, Karis, and 4 members of the Mane 6. Feeling even more confident Rivera, kept speaking as the Fillies and Colts, watched from below enjoying every word from Rivera's prized words.

* * *

_But trust me, in 20 years you'll look back at photos of yourself and recall in a way you can't grasp now how much possibility lay before you and how fabulous you really looked..._

_You're not as fat as you imagine. Don't worry about the future; or worry, but know that worrying is as effective as trying to solve an algebra equation by chewing bubblegum._

_The real troubles in your life are apt to be things that never crossed your worried mind; the kind that blindside you at 4pm on some idle Tuesday._

_Do one thing everyday that scares you Sing Don't be reckless with other ponie's hearts, don't put up with ponies who are reckless with yours._

* * *

Rivera than looked to the left and soon saw Twilight Sparkle come in with Spike, to much of his surprised she looked happy and actually became a part of the audience and listened to him speak. Rivera finally at ease and more confident than ever continued what he was saying. His words made some tears pop in the eyes, of the parents of the fillies and colts of the schools.

But no one shed more tears, than Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

_Magic, Don't waste your time on jealousy; sometimes you're ahead, sometimes you're behind...the race is long, and in the end, it's only with yourself._

_Remember the compliments you receive, forget the insults; if you succeed in doing this, tell me how. Keep your old love letters, throw away your old bank statements._

_Stretch Don't feel guilty if you don't know what you want to do with your life...the most interesting people I know didn't know at 22 what they wanted to do with their lives, some of the most interesting 40 year olds I know still don't._

_Get plenty of calcium. Be kind to your knees, you'll miss them when they're gone._

_Maybe you'll marry, maybe you won't, maybe you'll have children,maybe you won't, maybe you'll divorce at 45, maybe you'll dance the funky chicken on your 75th wedding anniversary..._

_what ever you do, don't congratulate yourself too much or berate yourself either - your choices are half chance, so are everybody else's._

_Enjoy your body, use it every way you can...don't be afraid of it, or what other people think of it, it's the greatest instrument you'll ever own.._

_Dance...even if you have nowhere to do it but in your own living room. Read the directions, even if you don't follow them, like you plan._

_Do NOT read beauty magazines, they will only make you feel ugly. Get to know your parents, you never know when they'll be gone for good._

_Be nice to your siblings; they are the best link to your past and the people most likely to stick with you in the future._

_Understand that friends come and go,but for the precious few you should hold on._

_Work hard to bridge the gaps in geography and lifestyle because the older you get, the more you need the people you knew when you were young._

_Live in New York City once, but leave before it makes you hard; live in Northern California once, but leave before it makes you soft. Travel._

_Accept certain inalienable truths, prices will rise, politicians will philander, you too will get old, and when you do you'll fantasize that when you were young prices were reasonable, politicians were noble and children respected their elders. Respect your elders._

_Don't expect anyone else to support._

_Maybe you have a trust fund, maybe you have a magical spouse; but you never know when either one might run out._

_Don't mess too much with your Mane, or by the time you're 40, it will look 85._

_Be careful On whose advice you buy, but, be patient with those who supply it. Advice is a form of nostalgia, dispensing it is a way of fishing the past from the disposal, wiping it off, painting over the ugly parts and recycling it for more than it's worth._

_But trust me on Livin Young..._

* * *

After Rivera's words ended the entire room erupted with cheer, calling his name several times, as Rivera smiled, backing a way into the back room. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack Spike and Rainbow Dash, raced into the back of the room where Rivera disappeared to, in order to congratulate him on his well known words.

But when they arrived in the back, all they found was him lying on the ground, not moving. Rainbow Dash knowing what happened try to get him to breath, but his body was lifeless. Spike cried hugging Twilight's leg while Applejack, and Rainbow Dash and the others start to weep over Rivera's lifeless body.

However Spike found a note in Rivera's left pocket where he pulled it out, and read it to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle.

Reading the note, made the 4 cry even more. When the Ponies went home Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, and Twilight Sparkle took one last moment to look over Rivera's letter in which Twilight had hung on her wall, which brought more tears to there eyes.

_Dear Friends..._

_By the time you read this I have already Passed on._

_My time was coming from the very start. I knew I was going to go sooner or later._

_So I decided to spend the rest of my days with you 3, and make the young Ponies of Ponyville happy._

_Especially you Twilight Sparkle. You were more warming than anyone In Ponyville when we first arrived in 2036._

_And Rainbow Dash, your feelings and Love really got the better of me, I was changed into a new Monster than I once was._

_and Applejack you were one of the most kindest Ponies that I ever met,_

_I hope that one of these days you will find a Special Pony, one that is young and strong to take care of you and your family in Sweet Apple Acres._

_You Ponies were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I Love all 3 of you._

_Thank You, all of you._

_Love  
Horace Rivera..._


End file.
